Guardian SxR⁄E
Guardian SxR (ガーディアンSXR, Gādian SxR) is a planned to-be fighting game, RPG or Filipino comic (based on Korean manhwa) written and illustrated by xVSP3. Guardian SxR is about a girl named Maria Doncia Alba who witnesses various of extraordinary events that is suddenly happening to her after she saw her best friend murder a man. So far, Guardian SxP is the only work that focuses on xVSP3's native land, Philippines and that the names are also either from Filipino or Spanish heritage. The reason of doing so is to let others know that she is proud of her country. Characters As mentioned, Guardian SxR have their characters names under the Filipino/Spanish heritage, not the usual English and Japanese names. In here, it is a tradition in the Philippines to have a Maria or Ma. in the beginning of their names however, it is not observed in the present days. Original Maria Doncia Alba/Ma. Doncia Alba (マリア·ドンシーア·アルバ, Maria· Donshīa· Aruba) :Maria Doncia or Doncia is the main heroine of the story who is very clueless about what is going around her. She is shy and can be easily frightened which some characters would believe that she is hopeless. She is strangely friends with Alisa despite them being in different classes. Doncia has a crush on Antonio. She is a special human as she can detect demons or spirits nearby. She is the only character/member with no weapons at hand. Maria Ercilia Britania/Ma. Ercilia Britania '(マリア· エルシーリア· ブリタニア, ''Maria·Erushīria· Buritania) :Maria Ercilia or '''Ercilia '''is one of the high members of Esprito EX. She is a well-endowed woman gifted with height and beauty as well as peers. She is known to help Doncia and the others as best as she can. Ercilia is close to a lot of people especially towards Alisa whom she treats her like a daughter. Her signature weapon is a '''whip infused with holy water. Maria Alisa Deala/Ma. Alisa Deala '(マリア· アリサ· デアラ, ''Maria·Arisa· Deara) :Maria Alisa or '''Alisa is a kind-hearted and calm character. She, along with Antonio, is one of the most admired people in her school but she seems to be a little annoyed about it. She is somewhat friends with Doncia unknown to most people. She, along with everyone except Doncia, is a member of Esprito EX and her signature weapons are different kinds of firearms (guns, revolvers, shotguns, etc.) strangely with endless ammo. Maria Monica Panaligan/Ma. Monica Panaligan '(マリア· モニカ· パンアリガン, ''Maria·'' Monika''·'' Panaligan'') :Maria Monica or '''Monica '''is the 'youngest' member of Esprito EX. Although shown to be young, she is actually a year older than Alisa. Monica is a good baker and gives treats to anyone who wants to eat. She's the only member in the group who is interested in boys. Her signature weapon is a '''sword infused with holy water/oil/balm. Maria Clarisa Lauron/Ma. Clarisa Lauron '(マリア· クラリサ· ラウロン, ''Maria·Kurarisa· Rauron) :Maria Clarisa or '''Clarisa '''is one of Alisa's classmates and well as Antonio's club classmate. She is a good natured girl who has no plans of having a boyfriend despite numerous proposals sent to her. She is a member of Esprito EX and her job is to guard the fortress of the organization, making her the watcher of the group. Her signature weapon is a heavily armored '''machine gun. Antonio Castor '(アントニオ·キャスター, ''Antonio· Kyasutā) :'''Antonio is an cheerful, optimistic and friendly young man who attends the same school with Alisa, resulting them to have a rather close relationship. Unknown to him, a lot of girls seem to be attracted to him (probably for his looks or personality) except for Alisa. He is the half-brother of Antonello. He is a member of Esprito EX and his signature weapon is a silver battle axe installed with holy water/oil/balm. Antonello Carriedo '(アントネッロ· カリエド, ''Antonerro· Kariedo) :'''Antonello is a mature, adult figure and an understading character. He attends a university in Manila and rarely goes to the Philippines due to his mother's job. It was later revealed that he and Antonio are in fact half-brothers born with the same father yet different mothers. He is a secret high member of Esprito EX and his signature weapon is a silver halberd with red accents implanted with holy water/oil/balm. Feliciano Vivera '(フェリシアーノ・ ビベラー, ''Ferishiāno・Biberā) :'''Feliciano is like Antonio in terms of personality. He attends the same school with Lucio which results to both of them having a brother-like relationship. Despite his cheery attitude, he is a coward and would depend on Lucio to defend him which made the latter argue in the end. He is strong in his beliefs and he promised to himself that he'll be strong in order to protect his friends. His signature weapons are knives hidden in his school uniform installed with holy water/oil/balm. Lucio Vargas '(ルシオ· ヴァルガス, ''Rushio· Varugasu) :'''Lucio '''is one of the members of Esprito EX and is the founder's son, thus he is well respected by all. His the only one who hates talking to people, commenting that they are 'noisy'. The only people he can express his feelings openly are Feliciano, Antonio and Doncia (determinant). He doesn't trust his father due to a series of broken promises he sworn to him when he was still a child. His signature weapon is a '''scythe implanted with holy water/oil/balm. Game Trivia *The meaning of the SxR part means SupernaturalxReality *Inspirations are from Umineko no Naku Koro ni (07th Expansion), Black★Rock Shooter (Huke & Supercell), Zombie Loan (Peach-Pit), and a bit of Axis Powers Hetalia (Hidekaz Himaruya) *Some names are hints on how the character will act like. Category:Singles Category:Works with a country as its setting